¿Me Guardarías Mi Secreto?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una chica que fue transferida al internado Seiyo. Pero el problema es que ella actúa y viste como un chico, esto lograra hacer que sus compañeros de habitación ¿Se enamoren de ella?/-¿Me guardarías mi secreto? ¿Por favor?-/ FanFic ¿Amuto? Quien sabe...
1. Prologo

_**Lo sé, lo sé, estas serán sus dudas… ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dejaras de escribir? ¿Has estado con el novio O.O?(? Na mentira… seguro jamás se preguntaron eso xD. **_

_**Como sea… eh extrañado FF como loca…! Extrañe escribir para ustedes, si no más me equivoco pasaron como 11 días? Fue un siglo para mi T-T. Bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos al grano… acá traigo una renovadora historia, que espero que les gusten y apoyen :3**_

* * *

_**(Como extrañe esto) **_**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Prologo**

-Bienvenido al internado Seiyo, joven Hinamori.

-Gracias-recibí la llave de mi habitación y subí de inmediato.

Que puedo decir sobre mí… ok, lo principal supongo, soy Hinamori Akio- miro para ambos lados- ok, ok, mejor serles sinceros ¿Ok? Me llamo Hinamori Amu, y si correcto, soy una chica, mi historia de porque me visto, hablo y actuó como hombre es larga… les contare en alguna oportunidad. Como sea, estoy estudiando, o mejor dicho transferido a un internado. Estoy cursando la secundaria y bueno. Aspecto físico, tengo un cabello rosa, que lo tengo al estilo corto de hombre, para mi edad, obviamente debería tener un cuerpo desarrollado, pero se equivocan, soy una plana y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación, estaba vacío para mi suerte, tire mis cosas a un lado y me recosté en unas de las camas… esperen… ¿Dije unas? No puede ser… tendré un compañero.

Mire por toda la habitación.

-O mejor dicho cuatro-suspire.

Es increíble, creí que era una habitación individual, pero creo que me equivoque.

-¿Qué se le hará?-me dije a mi misma, para después elegir una cama y desempacar mis cosas.

-Oye, esa es mi cama-oí a un chico hablar mientras caminaba con dirección a mí.

-¿Ehh? D-Disculpa… es tuya si quieres-me disculpe. El solo rio.

-Tranquilo chico, era broma, es tuya si la deseas- este chico era un peli-castaño, parecía una buena persona.

-G-Gracias… eh…

-Ah, Souma Kukai-me dio la mano.

-Y-Yo soy… H-Hinamori A-Akio-salude de una manera muy torpe.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Estas nervioso?-yo solo me sonroje un poco.

-N-No es eso, s-solo soy algo t-tímido…

-Hmmmmm…-hizo una pausa-correcto Akio ¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, de hecho me trasferí recién hoy.

-Ok, espero que seamos amigos.

-Igual yo-nuestra conversación se dio interrumpida gracias a que un peli-morado entro por la puerta.

-Disculpen… esta es la habitación ¿231?

-Claro adelante-le dio el permiso Kukai.

-Mucho gusto, soy Fujisaki Nagihiko-hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Kukai y este es Akio.

-¿Akio? Curioso nombre…-¿Por qué siempre hacen esos comentarios?

-Me lo dicen mucho…-una vez más nuestra conversación se dio interrumpida cuando esta vez entraron dos chicos, una era rubio y otro era peli-azul, raro color de cabello, bueno yo que hablo, el mío es rosado.

-¿Compartiremos habitación? Vaya suerte…-comentó el peli-azul.

Por alguna razón este tipo no me agrada nada…

-Tranquilo Ikuto… seguro son buenas personas-le tranquilizo ese rubio.

Sin duda alguna… este será mi peor año, soy Hinamori Amu y acá iniciara mi nueva "aventura".

* * *

_**Demasiado corto pero es para darles un ejemplo de que trata la historia, espero que les vaya gustando y se alegraran de que eh vuelto u.u ah y el nombre de Amu significa "chico brillante" me pareció interesante así que no me critiquen por favor T-T**_

_**Sé que la trama es conocida por muchos, han creado en varios animes esta historia, pero la mía será diferente (o eso espero) bueno que más… ah me olvide lo que iba a decir, ok esperare sus opiniones, si no les gusto pues… llorare a mares T-T**_

_**Cuídense, los quiero!**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


	2. ¡No soy una chica!

**Después de un millón de años luz, su queridísima Ruthy-chan vuelve al teclado xD. Gracias por el apoyo, comentarios, etc, etc. Si quieren saber mi estúpida escusa del porque mi demora pues lean abajo. Al final del capítulo. Y otra cosa mas... Este capitulo estará de la mas raro, debido ah que estoy enferma, mi imaginación no se que le paso, solo escribí lo primero que tenia en la mente xD, no se, la fiebre puede causar muchas cosas... en fin...**

**Empecemos:**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡No soy una chica!**

POV Amu

Después de una breve charla mientras nos conocíamos, el tal Ikuto y Tadase nos empezaron a contar un poco sobre ellos. Resulta que son hermanos, con el apellido Tsukiyomi creo que quedo algo obvio ¿No? Bueno, mientras ellos seguían hablando yo quise salir un momento al patio, dicen que me estaban llamando por teléfono abajo…

-Disculpen chicos, me están llamando abajo, ya vuelvo-me despedí un momento y salí corriendo de la habitación.

POV Normal

Mientras Amu salió de la habitación, los chicos se quedaron charlando un momento, hasta que de repente Ikuto quiso cambiar de tema.

-¿Y ese equipaje?-pregunto.

-Ah… Es de Akio-le respondió Nagihiko mientras se acercaba a la cama de Amu.

-Espiemos….- dijo en tono de burla Kukai.

-¡Kukai! ¿No crees que eso es invasión de privacidad?-le grito Tadase.

-Para mí no lo es… tómalo como una broma de bienvenida…-le respondió Kukai, mientras se iba acercando al equipaje de Amu.

-¿Ikuto no dirás nada?-le replico Nagihiko a Ikuto.

-Ah mí no me interesa lo que hagan- respondió con un gran desinterés por el tema.

**~Mientras tanto con Amu~**

¿Hola?-respondió Amu a la llamada que tenía.

**One-san ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está el internado? ¿Esta cómoda? ¿Tienes novio? Cuéntame todo~**

Una linda llamada Ami… y respondiendo, pues bien, si, es muy agradable, algo así… ¡Claro que no! Eso es muy raro…-le respondió en orden aquellas preguntas que le dio su traviesa hermana menor.

**¿Nadie sospecho nada?**

Por suerte no… estoy bien, pero creo que mis compañeros sospechan…

**Cuidado ¿Ok Amu? Estar rodeada de hombres no es tan bueno…**

¡Qué cosas dices Ami! ¿Te han dañado tus amiguitos?

**Yo no dije nada malo, eres tú la mal pensada…**

Amu solo suspiro.

Ok… ¿Y para qué es la llamada?

**¡Oh cierto! Solo llamaba para decirte que mamá estará enviando un paquete…**

¿Paquete? ¿Y sabes que contiene?

**Ni idea… por eso llamo, porque cuando lo recibas quiero que me cuentes…**

No seas una chismosa Ami… Pero espera… ¿Por qué no me llamas de mi celular?

**Lo hice, pero está apagado creo…**

Claro que no…-Amu coloco su mano en su bolsillo y pudo notar que dicho objeto no estaba.

**¿Pasa algo?**

Demonios…-murmuro Amu- Ok Ami tengo que irme, cuídate y saluda a mamá y ah papá.

**¿Ah papá? B-bueno… adiós**-Ami colgó rápidamente.

Cuando Ami cortó aquella llamada, Amu rápidamente subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, se sorprendió al ver la escena que se encontraba…

-¡Que hacen con mis cosas!-grito Amu al ver a sus compañeros de habitación husmeando sus cosas, pertenencias, bueno para suerte de Amu guardo la ropa interior porque si no hubiera sido así… un gran espectáculo para ver.

-Ehh… Akio…-trataba de hablar Kukai al oír gritar a su compañero.

-¿Qué?-le respondió.

-Tu… tu… voz…-dijo mientras se estaba señalando la garganta.

-¿Eh?-Amu rápidamente se dio cuenta de su más grande error… ¡Ella hablo como una chica!

-Pareces una chica…-comento Ikuto mientras estaba soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Además de hablar como una, luce como una…-comento Tadase.

-¡Mi color de cabello no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad!

-Además ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Kukai, mientras sacaba un vestido color rosado de su equipaje.

-¡Deja eso!-le grito Amu mientras se abalanzo encima de Kukai y le quitaba el vestido color rosado de sus manos.

-¿Es tuyo?-le pregunto Nagihiko.

-¡No! Es-es…-trataba de buscar una excusa-de mi hermana… si, seguro se equivocó de equipaje…

-¿Con que de tu hermana?-dijo Kukai, mientras repetía las mismas palabras de Amu.

-Correcto.

-¿Te molestaría ponerte esto?-le dijo Ikuto mientras le señalaba el vestido a Amu.

-¿Estas locos? Eso es cosas de chicas…-respondió Amu, completamente sonrojada.-No vale la pena seguir en esta habitacion… voy a dar una queja a la dirección de este lugar…-dijo para al mismo tiempo ir corriendo hasta el lugar donde había mencionado.

POV Amu

-¿Qué?-grito impactada al oír lo que me dijo la encargada de administración.

-No es posible responder su queja, ya que todos los dormitorios están ocupados…-me respondió lo más amablemente posible.

-Aggh…-hice un sonidito de molestia y salio caminando de aquel lugar.

Hice una larga espera para nada… resulta que la resección siempre paran ocupados y jamás nos dan tiempo a los estudiantes, espere alrededor de 4 malditas horas, y cuando llega mi turno, niegan mi queja, que molestosos…

El sol estaba a punto de caer, estoy viendo un hermoso atardecer que hacía ver al cielo un hermoso color amarillento, con tonos de color celeste… Estaba dirigiéndome a mi "infierno". Odio mi habitación, no quiero estar unos minutos más ahí, pero que digo… solo voy unas cuentas horas y ya me quiero largar de aquí. Aunque veo a ese chico Nagihiko amigable… es más, es muy lindo… parece una chica aunque no lo demuestre tanto como yo, ni que hablar de ese chico Tadase, es tan tierno, a veces creo que el si es una chica. Ikuto… con tan solo verlo unos minutos ya me dio asco su presencia, es insoportable, inmaduro, pervertido… si estúpida cabellera azul es muy rara… Bueno dejando de lado, voy con el ultimo, Kukai… parece infantil, en su manera de comportase, pero creo que es un buen chico…

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, llegue a la habitación 231, gire la perilla con recelo pero a la hora de abrirla se notaba la habitación completamente vacía... o esa yo creí…

-Akio-kun-me dijo Nagihiko a mis espaldas, causándome un gran susto.

-Nagihiko… ¡Nunca hagas eso! Me asustaste…-yo le replique.

El solo se rio.

-¿Q-que quieres?-le pregunte de manera muy dudosa.

-Solo quiero preguntarte si te sientes bien…

-¿Ah que te refieres?-no entendía para nada ah lo que se refería.

-Creo que este internado no te está poniendo tan cómodo… más nuestros compañeros…

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Estoy muy cómodo…-dije mientras me iba acercando un paso a Nagihiko-O eso creo…-murmure.

-Mmmm…-hizo un pequeño ruidito- ¿Me harías un favor Akio-kun?-yo solo lo miro algo confundida.

-¿Favor?-repetí esa palabra.

-Sí, favor-mostro una sonrisa, y detrás de su espalda tenía una mano, lo cual no estaba enterada que lo tenía ahí, de ese lugar saco un vestido color rosado, encaje perfecto para mí...

-¿Te pondrías esto?-yo solo mostré una cara de disgusto y le grite.

-¿Tú también? ¿Qué tienen con ese vestido? ¡Es de mi hermana!-Nagihiko solo coloco una cara seria.

-Te creo… pero solo quiero que te lo pruebes-yo dude un minuto-Tranquilo, no me burlare…

-¿Por qué quieres que te haga ese favor?

-Creo que nosotros tenemos algo en común…-yo solo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Yo primero dude, pero después me fui acercando a paso muy tímido hacia ese vestido… cuando la yema de mis dedos rosó la fina tela de esa ropa…

* * *

**Disculpen como siempre la mala ortografía y redaptación si se encuentra...**

**Primero, no sé si esto es misterio o que rayos, segundo eh demorado mil años, en actualizar, la razón mucha tarea ****después de mi excursión y ese niño raro me habla más antes de irnos a la excursión, y si no les interesa… vamos al grano xD.**

** Espero que les vaya gustando, deán sus sugerencias y bueno… que se yo ¿Dejen sus reviews para su opinión? ¿O mejor lanzarme un millón de tomates por la demora? Disculpen si es muy corto hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea así… Además para colmo, estoy enferma D: … muchas molestias y demás… espero que entiendan.**

**Cuídense los quiero mucho…!**

**Ruthy-chan**


	3. Aviso ( ¿La historia continua?)

Quien quiere continuación diga: Matemos a la escritora.(?)

Jajaja, ok, mal chiste. ;-;

El problema es que ya han pasado como dos años, creo, que deje de escribir en esta cuenta y pues… esta historia me sigue interesando mucho, aunque no le di el tiempo suficiente. Me faltaría inspiración si escribo pero que no halla alguien que lo lea y me diga por lo menos si le va gustando o no.

Así que… pienso borrar la historia o simplemente seguir, depende como me digan ustedes. ( O los pocos que sigan leyendo)

¡Los extrañe un montón!

Por cierto, la manera de narrar y decir todo estoy tratando de mejorarlo para que ustedes tengan una mejor lectura.

Así mismo, agradecer los que dejaron sus comentarios y han puesto favoritos.

Cuídense!

Ruthy-chan.


	4. Bromas Pesadas

**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! Es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

Lamento si es algo corto el capítulo. :'c

* * *

**P**_OV Amu_

Así tome el vestido lo más rápido posible. Me pareció algo raro que Nagihiko me haya dicho algo así, ¿Algo en común? ¿A qué se refería?

\- De acuerdo. - Cuando por fin tuvo el vestido entre mis manos rápidamente me fui a uno de los baños que tenía nuestra habitación. Agradecía que no estuviera ninguno de nuestros compañeros y solo este Nagihiko conmigo, que para ser sincera, se había ganado algo de mi confianza.

Digo… era el único chico "normal" y amable que conocí después de entrar a este horrible internado, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero debo admitir que estaba actuando algo raro, no entendía por qué, pero ignore eso por unos instantes y volví a lo mío. Lo más rápido posible me saque el uniforme, prenda por prenda, para seguidamente colocarme el vestido rosado encima, me acomode bien mis cabellos, debo admitir que no lucia nada mal… extrañaba usar estas clases de ropas.

Me mire unas cuantas veces al espejo para así finalmente salir del baño,

\- ¡Listo! - Grite, pero nadie respondió. - ¿Nagihiko? - No había nadie, algo raro ya que solo unos minutos había demorado en cambiarme, o ¿Acaso que me demore más?

Vaya… bien dicen que las chicas demoran años en arreglarse, creo que yo no era la excepción.

Aun así seguía buscando a mi compañero de cabellera larga y morada, observaba cada rincón de la habitación. Estaba a punto de rendirme, tenía ganas de gritarle, ¿Por nada me mando a ponerme un vestido? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y si alguien estuviera de chismoso y me espiara o algo así?, aunque claro, estaba totalmente segura que no había nadie.

O eso pensé.

De repente un ruido se hizo presente resonando en mis odios, yo voltee tratando de buscar de donde provenía, aunque para mi suerte no logre distinguir el lugar. Se escucharon unas pisadas, voltee mi cabeza por donde estaban las camas y algunas cosas desordenadas; en efecto, no había nadie.

\- ¡Ahora! – Alguien grito. A la hora que tome consciencia y voltee se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que mi compañero Kukai, si… aquel que había sido muy amable conmigo desde un inicio y para colmo traía una cámara entre sus manos.

Luego de unos minutos reaccione… ¿¡Me estaba tomando fotos!?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Kukai! – Trate de llamar su atención pero fue en vano, no me hizo caso y siguió tomando varias fotos en varios ángulos.

\- Hey… -De repente apareció Ikuto detrás de Kukai, este le propino un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que él volteara molesto para verlo comenzando a quejarse de porque lo había hecho.- Creo que es suficiente.

\- ¡Vamos hombre! - Kukai luego de eso volteo a verme, yo no pude evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Moría de la vergüenza.- Es una broma… ya sabes, los que dan en la bienvenida.

\- Una broma de mal gusto… -Dije para luego de eso poner amabas manos en puño, esto era muy humillante además de que casi me daban ganas de soltar unas lágrimas, pero obviamente no debía o tal vez entre el llanto se podría hacer notar mi voz de chica.

Ikuto noto mi expresión, pensé que diría algo pero al contrario, prefirió quedarse callado. Kukai seguía sonriendo mientras soltaba un par de carcajadas, al parecer era bueno con las "bromas" pesadas y todo le parecía divertido. Aún tenía su cámara en mano, espero que no haga nada malo con esas fotos o esto podría tener revancha.

\- A… ¿Aiko-kun? - Apareció Nagihiko detrás del marco de la puerta, su cuerpo estaba escondido y solo asomaba su cabeza, al parecer estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo pero… ¡Eso no me importa!

\- Nagihiko… - Murmure, mi voz sonaba como si estuviera decepcionada.- Creí que no eras como los demás, podría esperar esto de Ikuto o bueno, de Kukai me lo imaginaba. - Cuando dije eso se pudo escuchar un "¡Oye!" por parte del peli-castaño. - Pero de ti…

\- Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! - Salió de su "escondite" para entrar a la habitación y hacer unas cuantas (muchas) reverencias, obviamente pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho.- ¡N-No era intención! Pero estuve bajo amenaza…

Note que Ikuto desvió la mirada mientras tanto Kukai solo comenzó a silbar como si nada. Eran tan obvios.

\- Como sea. - Ignore a Nagihiko, no quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente, ¡Fue una broma muy cruel! Y para ser sinceros, eso de "Tenemos algo en común" me lo había creído por un momento, aunque tenía que suponer que todo se trataba de una broma, que podía esperar, soy la única chica en este horrible lugar que finge ser alguien de su sexo contrario.

Cuando estaba por irme al baño para quitarme el vestido, alguien más entro a la habitación (lo que me faltaba) y no era nada más ni nada menos que Tadase. Ya tenía el presentimiento que alguien más faltaba en esta habitación y cuando voltee a verlo estaba segura que iba a decir algo que no tenía que ver con el tema pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia mi quedo algo sorprendido, es más… creo que se le notaba la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas. - Le reprocho Ikuto al ver a su hermano así, me pareció algo gracioso.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Tadase… Soy Aiko y espero no digas nada sobre esto, por favor.

Él asintió con su cabeza aun perplejo por cómo estaba vestida. Yo hice un sonido de molestia con los labios y entre apresurada al baño, me cambie lo más rápido posible, no quería seguir usando esa clase de ropas en este lugar, mucho menos con puros hombres como compañeros de habitación. Al salir todos estaban en sus respectivas camas, Ikuto creo que leía una revista, Kukai estaba mirando su cámara y todas las fotos que me logro tomar (Mas tarde le robaría para borrarla), Tadase comenzó a ordenar unas cuentas cosas de su mochila y Nagihiko… creo que bajo por algo de comer o quien sabe a dónde, seguía algo molesta con él, no me interesaba que estuviera haciendo ahora.

\- Chicos, Nagihiko me aviso que hay algo de pastel en la cafetería, ¿Quién quiere ir por algunos? – Comento muy enérgico Kukai mientras sostenía su celular.

\- ¡Genial! A mí me gustaría… -Se le único Tadase mientras dejaba un par de libros en su cama y caminaba cerca de Kukai para acompañarlo.

\- Yo paso. - Ikuto sin quitar su mirada de la revista contesto. A veces pareció una persona muy amargada y seria.

\- ¿Y ti Aiko? ¿No quieres ir por algunos? – Cuando Kukai me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias…

Tadase y Kukai se encogieron los hombros, no les molestaba al parecer que ni Ikuto y yo fuéramos así que luego de despedirse salieron corriendo (literalmente) hacia la cafetería, dejándome con el peli-azul solos, algo incómodo ya que no sabía cómo actuar, ¿Y si me hablaba?

\- Oye…

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan. **

**Les dejo al suspenso.(¿) uvu**

**Lamento**** alguna falta de ortografía y redacción. **

**Gracias por decir que continúe la historia y espero no los decepcione.~ **

**Espero sus comentarios con su opinión. **

**Cuídense!**

**Ruthy-chan. **


	5. Malos entendidos y reuniones

**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara! Es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

**P**OV Amu.

\- Oye...

Su profunda voz hizo que temblara un poco. Ya tuve suficiente con la broma de mal gusto que me hizo Nagihiko, ¿Ahora que querrá decirme este raro chico de cabellera azul?

Lo más seguro era aprovechar el momento que estábamos solos en la habitación y burlarse, puesto que, ni yo podía negar que cualquiera que me hubiera visto en esa fachada tan ridícula usando un vestido sabiendo que todos me miraban como un hombre era graciosa de apreciar.

Por favor tierra, trágame.

\- ¿Si, Ikuto-kun?

\- Disculpa a esos idiotas. – Me dijo sin aun quitar su mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo ya hace un buen rato.

Eso me dejo algo confundida, ¿No pensaba burlarse?, ¿Era verdad lo que mis oídos escucharon?

Me pidió que yo disculpara a los muchachos por la broma que me habían gastado, ¿Ahora quiere creerse el chico bueno de la historia?

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – Voltee mi mirada hacia su cama para poder verlo, pero claramente él no tenía intención de mirarme.

\- Esta claro que la broma que te hicieron te incómodo. - Luego de unas ojeadas por parte de Ikuto a su revista, dirigió sus ojos directamente a los míos.

Debo admitir que eran muy bonitos.

\- Pu-pues… si, pero no los voy a perdonar fácilmente. – Me cruce de brazos, disgustada, algo así no se le podía perdonar tan fácilmente ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

O es que yo sea una orgullosa, tal vez eso era lo correcto.

\- Oye… - Ikuto se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta mi cama, yo obviamente no espera esa clase de acción de su parte y notaba como lentamente se iba acercando hacia mi rostro, con una mirada algo molesta. – Solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿De acuerdo? – No articule palabra alguna, solo me dedique a escucharlo. – No me importa si eso te molesto, yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo en esta molesta habitación.

Su cercanía me intimidaba, pero yo no quería quedarme atrás. Uní mí frente a la suya de una manera brusca para que se haga notar lo molesta que estaba, mis ojos se hicieron de un color más oscuro, estaban como desafiantes y rápidamente me cruce de brazos.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?, no eres nadie para ordenarme que decisión tomar.

\- Tienes algo de carácter enano. – Rio un poco pensando que decir la palabra "enano" me iba a molestar de alguna manera, pero sí que estaba equivocado.

Entre más miradas amenazantes nos dábamos no pudimos notar el momento en que Kukai había entrado a la habitación. Claramente estaba con una sonrisa y llevaba un plato con el trozo de pastel de chocolate que había ido en la cafetería a comprar, pero al notar la poca distancia que había entre Ikuto y yo por poco suelta su pastel y abrió los ojos al igual que su boca.

¡Espero no malpiense nada!

\- Chi-chicos… - Estaba tartamudeando y con una de sus manos nos señalaba con el dedo índice. – Qu-que…

\- ¡Espera Kukai! ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

Me alejé rápidamente de Ikuto, para acercarme a Kukai algo alterada, no quería que haga falsos rumores de lo que había visto y que yo llamara más atención de la debida. Mi castaño compañero solo dejo su pastel a un lado mientras reía de una manera torpe y colocaba su brazo detrás de su nuca, comenzando a rascarla.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Pensar algo malo?… para nada. – Seguía riendo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - Solo me intriga al saber que Ikuto tenia ese tipo de gustos y...

Alguien se hizo presente en la habitación, era Tadase que tenia un pastel idéntico al que Kukai había llevado consigo desde que había llegado.

\- ¿Que paso chicos? - Pregunto el rubio mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, al parecer quería ver a su hermano. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

Yo desesperada mente moví mis manos negando esa idea mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. Quiza sea muy obvia, pero no quería que esto cause mas problemas de lo debido y mis compañeros crean que yo sea _gay_.

Bueno, era chica, claro que me gustan los hombres, pero no debía demostrarlo si que actuaba y vestida como uno.

\- Hotori... - Hablo Kukai ya mas calmado al parecer.- No, claro que no te perdiste nada...

\- Si eso dices, Souma-kun. - Le respondió con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Nada mal déjenme decirles, a veces parecía mas un niño que un adolescente, algo de él que me agradaba.

\- ¿Y que paso Tadase?, ¿Por qué subiste a la habitación? - El chico de cabellos azules se acerco hacia nosotros con su mirada serena, fingiendo que no me había estado intimidando con su cercanía hace unos minutos.

Me las va a pagar de alguna manera.

\- Cierto... - Ikuto y Kukai al igual que yo le prestamos toda atención mientras este hablaba. - Nagihiko conoció a unas chicas agradables y nos invitan están invitando a dar un paseo todos juntos, ¿Que dicen?

Eso me había sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo alegrado. Por fin podre tener una conversación con alguna chica pese a que yo sea un hombre, claro que no tendré que decirle mi secreto pero... seria agradable.

\- A mi me gustaría... - Estaba apunto de decir más, cuando de repente una molesta voz me interrumpió.

\- De pende, ¿Están lindas? - Pregunto el hermano de Tadase haciendo cierta mirada juguetona. Nunca me imagine que Ikuto sea ese tipo de chicos que le importaban el físico de las mujeres.

¿Lo ven?, una razón mas para odiarlo.

Tadase rió algo nervioso, para después sonreír, parece que conocía a su hermano muy bien. - Eso no te lo diré a menos que vayas y las veas por ti mismo.

\- ¡Entonces esta decidido! - Grito mi enérgico compañero Kukai mientras que recogía su pastel rápidamente.- Vamos, no queremos dejar esperando a las damas. Ah y Nagihiko.

Y así los tres salimos de la habitación para ir directamente a la cafetería, seguro podría ser divertido, así me quitarían el trabajo de yo misma salir y conocer este gran internado sola. Dicen que las chicas de acá son educadas y lindas, no podría esperar nada de las muchachas que nos había comentado Tadase, tal vez ellas sean igual como son la mayoría del internado.

Esperemos que si.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la cafetería y en una gran mesa nos estaba esperando Nagihiko, acompañado claramente mas gente.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!

Alzo su mano en señal para que nosotros nos acercáramos. Una vez que pudimos acomodarnos quedamos así: Los hombres (claro, sin contarme) nos sentamos en una fila mirando a las invitadas de frente y ellas por lógica estaban delante nuestro de la mesa. Me sorprende que esta cafetería tengo muebles así de largo, seguro eran especiales para las reuniones o ese tipo de cosas.

\- Permitanme presentarlas... - Nagi así empezó a presentarla una por una y ellas solo una de ellas por alguna razón solo sonreía. - Ella es Utau, la que esta a su costado es Rima, la que sigue es Yaya. -La nombrada Yaya fue la única que saludo amistosa mente.- Como ultimo, ella es Lulu.

No estaba nada mal, se veían amigables.

Esto estará interesante.

* * *

**Hola... gracias por su paciencia y por fin después de tiempo les dejo con este capitulo, algo corto quizá... pero según a mi opinión muy interesante(?)**

**El siguiente veremos sobre lo que paso con Amu e Ikuto, la salido de los chicos (Y Amu) con las chicas y... una que otra sorpresa. xD**

**Cuídense y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
